


Christmas Eve

by crawltothemoon (033120)



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/033120/pseuds/crawltothemoon
Summary: Four different Christmas Eves in the lives of Audrey and Neil.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Eve

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

  
  


Neil glanced at his wristwatch as he strolled the hallway of the now familiar ward. Almost five months of being a new resident in a huge hospital in the city, it took him some time to not get lost in it. 

He had finished the duties his senior assigned him just in time for him to be able to attend their department's Christmas party. It wasn't really a full blown party where everyone is loud, happy and dancing till midnight. It's just a simple celebration with the whole surgical department. Everyone was invited but surely not all will be available. There's no scheduled surgeries on Christmas eve so most of the staff were expected to be there. Being a newbie, Neil was a little intimidated to attend but he figured it's also a good opportunity to get to know his superiors.

  
  


"There you are. I thought you will ditch the party," Dr. Henson exclaimed. He greeted Neil as soon as he appeared in the crowded staff room. He looked relieved to see one of his fellow first year residents. He glanced around to look for the others but found no one.

  
  


"Where are they?" Neil asked. 

  
  


"I don't know, they said they will come though," he shrugged. "I think they went home instead,"

  
  


"I'd probably do that too if only my shift was done," Neil whispered. "I don't have the energy to mingle after being a slave throughout the day," being a new resident was hard. Your seniors will give you piles of work to do. It's as hard as his intern days, but now with more responsibility included. 

  
  


"Let's just do it. Eat and then go," he pulled his friend with him to the food. He figured they deserved a break after a very tiring day. A long line of different dishes to choose from, the two residents blended well with the crowd. A Christmas carol was softly playing that can only be heard within the room.

  
  


While they were eating at the spot they chose, Neil observed everyone. He watched as the current Chief of Surgery, Dr. Glassman chatted with his attending physicians. They were casually talking and laughing with each other. Neil hoped someday he could stand alongside his mentors and be at the same level with them. He had to work hard to be seen and recognized by them. 

  
  


_ 'In ten years I would be in their place. And maybe I could also become the chief,' _ Neil silently promised. This goal would soon be what motivates him to do better, something that will challenge not only himself but his fellow residents. If he wants to be the chief, he has to fight for his position to stay at St. Bonaventure. He has to impress Dr. Glassman to pick him to stay after his residency. 

A tap on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. He found his senior resident beside him. "Dr. Melendez, could I excuse you for a while?" he asked without waiting for his response. "Could you assist an incoming patient at the ER? Vehicular accident. Don't worry, it's nothing serious they say. They just needed some extra hands,"

Can't refuse his seniors, Neil headed down to the emergency room. He arrived as the staff were preparing the equipment that might be needed by the patient when the ambulance arrived. 

He was also surprised to see one of his fellow residents at the ER. Earlier he thought everyone left for home, but now he knew where one was hiding.

He approached her, "you didn't show up at the Christmas party Dr. Lim,"

A little startled from the voice, she looked up from the chart she was reading. "I can't join the festivities up there and leave the ER Dr. Melendez,"

"ER duty on Christmas eve? That's unlucky," 

"And yet you're here too,"

"I had no other choice," he said. "What's our patient case?" he leaned closer to look at the chart she was holding. They got two patients incoming. One with a heavy bleeding leg and the other just minor injuries. 

"This one is mine," she chooses first before Neil could speak. Her dreams of being a trauma surgeon is what excites her whenever she's assigned at the ER and they get a trauma patient. 

"What? You're taking the interesting one?" he complained. "I didn't ditch a party just to stitch a minor scratch."

"I'm the one on duty here," she commanded as she began putting on her protective gear. "You can help with the minor scratches," she can't help hiding her grin. She knew he was getting annoyed every time she got a better case. Among her fellow residents, Melendez was the most competitive one and most of the time she gets the brunt of it. 

They could have fought over who gets the patient but they heard the sirens signalling the ambulance's arrival. 

With a resigned expression Melendez turned to approach his patient "Have bloody Christmas then Dr. Lim," he said without looking back but with a promise that he'll get the opportunity next. 

"Enjoy wrapping up your present Dr. Melendez," this time she lets out a big grin knowing she won this round. 

••

Audrey stepped away from the unusually peaceful intensive care unit. She was glad there weren't any emergencies tonight on Christmas eve. She can spend the rest of her shift inside her office and wait for daylight to come. 

A wistful smile graced her lips as she saw the big Christmas tree standing near the elevators. The shiny ornaments on it, plus the blinking lights makes her miss her childhood. Those were the days where she enjoyed the Christmas spirit. Now as an adult, it's just an ordinary day where she can work and get paid in double. She can't go and visit her mom who was on the other side of the world.

Thinking of her mom, she decided she'll call her later. As she turned to leave, she noticed a little girl sitting behind the tree. She was wearing a patient's gown.

Audrey approached and crouched down in front of her. "Hi. Why are you alone here?" she smiled. 

The girl looked at her curiously. "Are you a doctor?" Audrey nodded. "Do you know Doctor Neil?"

"Yes, I know him," she replied, smiling at the unusual way the child referred to him. "Why are you looking for Doc Neil?" she repeated his name, thinking of teasing him about it later. 

"I want him to call my mom,"

"Is your mom not here?" she asked, wondering why a kid as young as her was alone at Christmas eve. 

"She's at work. She works hard for me to get better," she said and Audrey immediately understood what she meant. A mother working hard to pay for her daughter's hospital bills. 

She looked at the little girl and felt pity. Thinking about it, both of them have similarities tonight. Both alone inside this huge hospital. "What's your name?"

"Samantha,"

"Can I call you Sam?" she nods. "I'm Audrey,"

"Doctor Audrey?" she confirmed curiously staring at her white coat.

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me? Let's go find Doctor Neil so that he can call your mom," she offers her hand as Sam smiles taking it. 

Audrey's first guess on where Neil might be was his office. She and Sam passed by her own office towards Neil's. They found it empty and dark. Wondering if he's still inside the hospital, she tried calling him. 

He's not picking up his phone so she just left him a message. Thinking about what to do next, she looked down at the kid's hopeful eyes. She decided she'll bring the kid back to her room and ask the nurses about her guardian instead. 

As they arrived on the floor where her private room was, Audrey could see Neil talking to the staff. He sensed their arrival and turned to their direction. 

With a relieved sigh Neil approached them. "There you are. We were just about to report a missing patient."

"I found her looking for you. She says you can contact her mom," Audrey explained. 

Neil crouches down and smiles at Sam. "Your mom will be back soon. She promised you right?" the little girl nods. "Why not let's go back to your room and wait for her there?"

The kid was nice enough to obey him and went back to her room on her own. Shaking his head, "these staff were too busy eating to notice a patient leaving her room," If it's not for the holidays he could have scolded them but thankfully she found Sam.

"Relax. Don't be too grumpy, it's not good for Doctor Neil's image," she teased. Neil rolled his eyes. "What? It's cute hearing a little kid call you that. I never heard that from your patients before."

"You just don't hear them because you rarely see me nowadays," he responded before offering her a friendly smile she hadn't seen for so long. After finishing their residency, only the two of them remained in their batch at St. Bonaventure. Everybody else chose to find a job or continue to fellowship in a different hospital. Building their own paths, him as a cardio thoracic surgeon, hers a trauma surgeon, they don't work together as often as when they were residents. They handle their own patients now and have full responsibility on them and even on the residents under their guidance. 

Fellowship had them focused on their own specialties. Though at times a certain case arrives and brings them back to work together. 

"I thought you weren't on duty at Christmas?" Audrey inquired. 

"Apparently Andrews needed a ring for me to be included in his list," Their Chief had all the unmarried doctors be on duty during holidays in order for the others to be home with their families.

"You should put a ring on it then," she suggested. "Jessica might be waiting now," Audrey crossed her arms and stared at the glass windows along the hallway. 

Neil stared at her for a moment before replying. "Maybe soon,"

"How about you? Don't you get tired working even on the holidays? Don't you want an escape?"

"I won't be once I became Chief," she smirked. 

He laughed, missing the times when they competed with each other before. He thought it was over once they were done with residency. "Are we still on the challenge?"

"Are you backing away Doctor Neil?" she grinned.

"No. Never Doctor Audrey," he gives her his charming smile. 

••  
  


Becoming an attending physician, Neil thought his Christmas would become better even if he's on duty. He'll have his fellows and residents to order around and maybe if he's lucky he can get off his shift early. But that wasn't the case for this year's holiday. He has a leukemia patient who desperately needs a bone marrow transplant and complicates it by having the donor stuck in quarantine downstairs.

It was hard trying to think of ways to save his patient and it was harder when he found out Audrey was infected by the unknown virus in the ER. Thoughts of her constantly fills his mind in worry especially after three patients had already died downstairs. 

As he struggled to find a way to get the bone marrow for his patient, he and his team finally formulated a plan. Thankfully Dr. Andrews approved it and they didn't waste any time in executing it. 

His team performed the bone marrow extraction and transplant swiftly and in hours Neil had his patient back in the ICU being monitored. When he was satisfied to see his patient's stable vitals, he let his resident monitor his condition for the rest of the day. 

As soon as he took out his protective gears, he grabbed his phone to contact Dr. Reznick. He wanted to know about Dr. Lim's condition but most importantly, he wanted to see her. Reznick briefly informed him of her condition before showing him the pale Dr. Lim on the phone screen.

His heart aches wanting to be the one inside the closed area taking care of Audrey. It's not that he doesn't trust his resident's skills, but it's Audrey. He wants the best for her because she's important to him. He stares at the screen and tries to calm down knowing her vitals are holding steady at the moment. He thanks Reznick for her hard work before hanging up. 

Neil went back to his office. He sat down staring at the small calendar placed on his desk. After a moment of silence, he realized he can't come home for Christmas this time again. Driving back to his parents home, he won't make it in time. Besides he also needs to be back at work tomorrow. He can't fully enjoy the holiday knowing his mind is elsewhere. 

He glanced at the framed dollar on his desk. It won't be a merry Christmas until he knows that Audrey is out of danger. So picks up his phone again and dials his mom's number hoping she understands why his doctor son will miss the holiday again. 

Late that evening, Neil caught the news that CDC had arrived and the emergency room is finally open after some investigation. They had moved Dr. Lim up the ICU, though stable but for monitoring.

Learning that she's just a few rooms away from his leukemia patient, he decided to go check him up at the same time to grasp some news about Audrey. He reaches the floor and sees the nurses busy entertaining a patient at the corner room. He slips to the nurse's station and logs in to view Mr. Santos' chart first. At the same time he sneaks in a few glances at Audrey's room. Thank goodness that walls were made of glass so he could see her even from afar.

A nurse was constantly checking her so he can't go inside and disturb them especially if he's not her doctor. It's all the way past the visiting hours, so even if he's a doctor there, he doesn't want to raise some rumors by breaking the rules to visit his  _ friend.  _

He is content to know that she's safe now. 

The following day after a few hours of sleep, Neil went back to the ICU. Audrey was awake so he took the chance to visit her. 

Audrey turned her head to his direction when she heard his footsteps indicating his arrival. He glances at her, placing his hand unto the bed rails. "Merry Christmas," he greeted. 

A small smile grows on Audrey's face. "I don't think I'll forget this one,"

Neil chuckles softly. With a light shake of his head he replied, "Me neither." He grabs an empty chair to sit closer to her. "The idea of you not being around wasn't okay with me," he confessed, his eyes meeting hers with more intensity than before.

She didn't know how to respond to the sudden admission. Before, she might just tease him about missing her. But after the night they spent together, she suddenly finds his words differently.

Sensing he might have crossed the boundaries again, Neil added, "Who would I drink bourbon with?"

"I think my bourbon days are behind me for a little while," she responds, her voice low. 

Neil observes her while thinking of his response. He knew at that moment that he had caught feelings for his long time friend but he didn't know if he should pursue it. It could complicate things at work. But could be the best thing that could happen in his life. 

"I'll wait," he responds simply, wondering where these  _ feelings _ would lead him. 

She smiles softly at him. "By the way, thanks for visiting Neil," knowing her mother was away, he knew it meant a lot for her. 

"Anything for you Audrey,"

••

  
  
  


"Have you contacted them?" Audrey was talking to someone over the phone. "I see. It's great that they're nearby."

"Are you sure everything will be fine?" she gripped her phone tightly as she waited for the reply. 

"Okay. Let me know the updates," she insisted. "Good luck to everyone and I know it's not but still, have a happy Christmas," she put down her phone on the table feeling a little guilty for not being there to help in the hospital. Her chief resident had called her to inform of an emergency and asked her for guidance. Thankfully they have plenty of young residents to respond to the emergency. Those young doctors will have an eventful Christmas to remember. She remembered the times where she was in that situation. That was just years ago but it took her so long to be where she is right now. 

Light footsteps were heard behind her and soon she caught the delicious smell of food. Neil appeared next to her placing the plate of roasted turkey on the dining table along with other dishes and cakes. He smiled seeing the full table but noticed Audrey's face looking at her phone. 

"Hey love, is something wrong?" he gently asked holding her hand. "Do they need us?"

She shakes her head before facing him. "They got it all controlled according to Dr. Wilson,"

"Don't be worried then. If we survived those, surely they will too. The kids will learn," he offers her a smile. 

"I'm not worried. I just remember some stuff," she shrugged. "I used to be in their shoes, trying to make myself busy even on holidays. I thought I would grow old doing that..." she pauses to stare in his eyes. 

"but look at where I am now..." she looked around and across the room, the place that the two of them turned into home for the last four years.

Neil gazed at her softly, understanding her sentiments. He too had once dreamt of it. Besides his own ambitions as a doctor, his dreams of having a family was as important as being a surgeon. He was sailing swiftly in his medical career and he thought it was the same with love. But his hopes were crushed when his engagement fell. What he didn't know was that heartbreak paved the way for him to find his dreams. He didn't get the Chief of Surgery position as he wanted at first, but the person who got it gave him the best of his dreams. And it was all worth it. 

"you're here..." Neil holds her hand and drops a light kiss. "... and you made my dreams come true,"

She playfully glares at him, "What did I say about cheesy stuff?" she caresses his cheek.

Neil instead pulls her in his arms for a hug. "I know, but I love my wife so much. I'll do anything to show this even if you say it's too cheesy for your taste," with that he leans in muffling her words with a gentle but loving kiss. She gives in to the kiss, her lips forming a giddy smile that only him knows. Her soft side coming out naturally in his presence. 

They could have spent the whole night kissing right there even without a mistletoe but soft and small footsteps were heard running from upstairs to the dining room.

"Mommy, daddy are you done? Can we eat now?"

Neil and Audrey pull apart to stare at their four year old daughter before exchanging sheepish smiles at being caught.

"I think we can have our Christmas dinner now," Audrey suggested looking up the wall clock. 

"Let me hug my princess first," Neil crouches down and their daughter jumps into his open arms. He stood up carrying her to Audrey and left a sweet kiss to her mom's cheek. Neil settled her down after that before they started sharing their dinner. 

Later that night as they watched their child fall asleep in her bed, Audrey grabbed her husband's hand and led her into their living room. 

Puzzled by her actions, he didn't say anything as they stood in front of the big Christmas tree that their daughter helped decorate weeks ago. Audrey crouches down to take a small rectangle-shaped gift box. She put it in Neil's hands. 

"I thought we're opening gifts tomorrow?" he asked confused. 

"Yeah, but this is for your eyes only," she murmured. Neil raised his eyebrow.

Audrey rolls her eyes. "For now. Just open it, love."

Obeying her, he unwraps the box. It took him a few seconds before he found himself holding a test kit. He recognized the pregnancy kit and glanced at her, his eyes wide.

She was smiling. He looked at it again seeing the two lines on it. Positive.

"Really?" he whispered as he stared at her in awe. 

Audrey nods as she moves closer to him, wrapping her hand around his own that currently holds the kit. "My OB already confirmed it. I have the lab results up in our bedroom. I just find it more exciting to wrap this kit in a gift than the papers," she grins. 

He let out a teary smile as he wraps his arm around her waist, crossing the tiny distance between them. His other hand cups her cheek, caressing it softly. 

"I love you. You make me so happy," he said sincerely. One look in his eyes, Audrey knew how much he meant his words.

"I love you too,"

Neil leaned in capturing her lips while conveying all the feelings he has for her. She easily melts into his love for her. He just knew how to love the way she needs to be loved. No other man had made her feel this way before.

He pulls away for a moment to press a kiss on her forehead while still holding her in his warm embrace. "This is my favorite Christmas," he murmurs into her ear. 

"You said that again last year," she teased. 

"I know," he laughs softly. "But what can I do? Every year gets better with you."

"I know. And next year is going to be more exciting," she whispers, her eyes closing to savor the happiness she felt at that moment. 


End file.
